Chinmei
Chinmei (or Mibu Kyojiro) is the first Red Cross Knight created from flesh and blood of the Former Crimson King. He is also a member of the Goyosei. Appearance His appearance is notable because he dresses like a hippie. Personality ' Chinmei is phsychotic' due to the fact he has lived for an eternity. Chinmei is extremely bored because he has forgotten his humanity and human emotions. He is sadistic and kills for fun. Story Chinmei's first appearance is when he appears next to Yuya while Hotaru, Kyo and Bontenmaru are about to start fighting. He introduces himself as a member of the Goyosei calling himself the Mibu Clan's "advocate of love and peace". He then tells Hotaru to stop fighting and go back because he is so badly wounded. Hotaru tells him to get lost and sets his eyes back on Kyo and Bontenmaru. Chinmei warns him that it is a direct order from the Former Crimson King. Hotaru says he does'nt care. Chinmei stops Hotaru from fighting Kyo and Bontenmaru by knocking him out. He paralyses Kyo, Yuya and Bontenmaru with Mumyo Dai’onryu '''and escapes after telling Kyo that they will meet again and that he would fight seriously against Kyo the next time they meet. Chinmei later encounters Kyo and his group when they reach the third Goyomon gate. Chinmei welcomes them happily and tells them that he feels stupid he did'nt prepare tea for them. Kyo starts attacking him mid-sentence. He begs Kyo to stop but gets knocked off a cliff instead. Chinmei fights Kyo at the third Goyomon gate. '''He reveals that Kyo did not kill Mayumi (Mahiro's sister 'and 'Muramasa's wife) but it was himself in order to obtain the Tenrou. Kyo and his allies fight him but his power over gravity paralyses them. Eventualy though Kyo defeats Chinmei using Suzaku (after Mahiro destracts him by cutting Chinmei on the face). Inside'' the Red Tower, Chinmei fights' ''Yukimura, Sasuke' and the Sanada Jyuuyushi. He uses the power of his''' True Red Eyes' against them and for the most part of the battle '''kicks the crap out of them.' Finally Sasuke defeats him using the power of Shibien and Jyuyuushi Final Technique (Ten Soul). Chinmei wounded and without the True Red Eyes then explains to the Jyuyuushi, Yukimura and Sasuke his past and the pain of being immortal. He loved a Miko (a shaman) that lived many years before Sakuya. She shared her hearth with Former Crimson King. '''Former Aka No Ou had taken everything from her but she couldn't bring herself to commit suicide. She was consumed by the pain in her hearth. Chinmei is a creation of Former Crimson King and cannot disobey him and there was one thing he could do: granted her last wish. He killed her because he loved her. But Former Crimson King didn't die... (he can not be defeated so simply). Former Aka No Ou made him the promise to bring her back to life and for this reason Chinmei obeys all his orders. One years, ten years, one hundred years, one thousand years passed and he began to forget her face, her voice, her name and what he felt for her... He really can remember anything about her anymore... '''He cries tears of blood because he has felt extreme sadness and run out of normal tears (the tears of blood means also that he has forgotten his humanity and human emotions). Living without feeling is boring and this is reason why he begin to make "little games" to keep himself to going insane and the best game is killing people. This is the only way that bring him happyness. Finally, he makes a last ditch attempt to kill Sasuke but is cut in half by Yukimura who uses Muramasa's last work '(a short sword originally given to Yuya). Death Chinmei and 'Kyoshiro are absorbed by the Former Crimson King. After being absorbed, before fully dying, Chinmei initially attempts to stop Kyosaburo from freeing Kyoshiro but after aids Kyoshiro in escaping from inside the former Aka no Ou's body, telling him to not be a fool like him and protect Sakuya with all his might, something that Chinmei failed to do for his dead lover (he aid him in his escape saying, "Go back to that world of pain," and to "not give up and become an idiot like me.") At this point his tears of blood are replaced by normal tears. Powers and Techniques ' ' Chinmei has power over gravity He is an extremely powerful advesary (he is equal or more powerful than the Taishirou because he is a Red Cross Knight) He can be considered the Former Crimson King's Joker In spite of appearance, he is frightening, and one should not underestimate his strenght. He did swoon Hotaru with a finger His speed is exceptional, He "Jokes" with Kyo, Sasuke's lightning and with Kyoshiro (in a flashback) Over that in combat, it can be used to flee from a battle '1) Killing Intent / Aura' ' ' '2)' Willpower / Barrier ' ' ' ' '3) Phasing' ' ' '4)' Mumyo Dai’onryu (Earth control) This technique lets Chinmei take control of gravity and use it at will. He is shown being able to float mid-air by using this technique. '''- Chiyuugi' ' ' Chinmei manipulates the target's gravity, basically. The enemy is confined inside a gravity space where the gravity is many times stronger than normal, preventing them from moving. Can be used to shut down the mobility even of several people at once. Also allows Chinmei to manipulate gravity in a precise manner '-''' Flight ' ' '''- Gravity Impact' Chinmei smashes his opponents into anything he wants '- Body Twist' Chinmei can twist any part of the opponent body that he wants using his gravity ability '- ''Happy Come Come Bullet' ' ' Chinmei shoots numerous small arch shaped gravity blades that slice the enemy. '''- Chinseirin' Chinmei summons pieces of rock and earth with his power over gravity and surrounds himself with it (he lets them float freely around him). The rocks and earth are used like a shield and most attacks are useless against it making it very effective defense. '- Chinsei Rekka Suisei Sho' Chinmei summons pieces of rock and earth with his power over gravity. '- ''Chinsei Kokuten Kyu' ' ' Chinmei maks a black hole by focusing all of his power over gravity in a single point and hurls it towards his opponent. '''- Graviton Ball' Shoots a gravity ball with great force. '- Gravity Slash' ' ' Chinmei fires a large, arch shaped gravity projectile from his hand to strike a distant target '- ''Gravity Ball Crysis' ' ' Chinmei fires an intense and widespread gravity blast. '5) True Red Eyes' ' ' ' ' Chinmei can use the True Red Eyes for a limited amount of time as he is a Red Cross Knight. They increase his power and killing aura tremendously . '6)' Regeneration Regards to wounds and limbs (arm or leg). It works even if he is cut in half '7) Immortality' Chinmei is immortal: he died only when the former crimson king reabsorbed him (or, alternatively, can be killed using a Muramasa sword) '8)' Joker (or Disguise) ' ' Chinmei (similar to Tokito) can take on the appareance of a person (for example Spade, a Tokito Imperial Guard) '9) Sleight of Hands / Magical Tricks (after he took the appearance of Spade)' ' ' He can also bring up a sword Note Chinmei's Mumyo Dai'onryu resembles One Piece's''' Yami Yami no Mi (Marshall D. Teach) and Issho devil fruit''' Gallery E9tcnp68.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v14_061.jpg kyo14_d062_063.jpg 5-chinmei.jpg samuraideeperkyo_v18_073.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v18_095.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v18_147.JPG samuraideeperkyo_v19_007.JPG sdk_v37_051.JPG Category:Characters Category:Mibu Clan Category:Battle Doll Category:Goyosei Category:Red Cross Knights